Wulardion's Incompetence Chapter 1
by bobdogert
Summary: This is only chapter one, but I will make more!


Waking up from horrible dreams is awful, especially if you are incompetent and have to wear diapers. I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes, I looked at the clock to read that it was 9:30. I was late to a meeting with princess celestia. I was one of her newest royal guards.

"Shit" I said

I said this not only because I was late but, because of my incompetence, I had also wet myself. I rolled out of bed and trotted into my bathroom. I looked under the counter and found a bottle of baby powder, a changing mat, a new pull up, and some wipes and lotion. I laid the changing mat on the floor and unfolded the diaper (don't ask me how I do this with hooves) I quickly changed into a fresh pull up and threw on some baggy pants, a shirt, and a black hoodie.

"Time for another awful day" I sighed.

I walked out of my room and down the hall to where my mother was making breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie" she said.

"Hey" I replied. I wasn't in much of a talkative mood today.

My mom frowned, she could obviously see my depression and was a bit concerned. She came over to the table and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked "did you have another accident overnight?"

"Yeah" I said.

She looked at me and back at the pancakes that were cooking on the stove.

"Well, will some breakfast make you feel a little bit better?"

"I-I guess" I stammered, I was on the verge of tears now. I had been living with this stupid incompetence for my entire life and my freaking dad left us when I was two.

I rubbed my eye and sniffled. NO, I thought to myself, I am a royal guard of princess celestia, I do not cry

"I'm fine" I said. "Anyway i'm late for a meeting with the princess"

"Oh, well hurry, you don't want to be later than you already are" she said

"Bye mom!" I shouted as I quickly trotted down the hall to the door.

As I opened the door I immediately took off, flying at full speed through the streets of equestria, towards the castle of princess celestia

On the way over I felt warmth grow in my crotch area

"Ugh" I sighed.

I landed on the front door step of the castle and pushed open the doors

Princess celestia sat there, with a distasteful look on her face. When I opened the doors, she looked up at me and scowled.

"Greetings princess" I said quietly

"Well, look who finally decided to show up, So Wulardion, You'd better have a good excuse for this" she said impatiently

"Well I…" I said if she had known about it, I would have told her my whole, incompetence thing, but that was a secret that i'm taking to my grave.

"I had to help my mother with something" I lied.

Her expression changed from anger to a slight smile

"Ok, well shall we start then?"

"Sure" I said

She got up and we walked into the next room so we could talk. It was sound proof so no one or nothing could hear us.

"Alright" she started.

"We need to discuss the problem with discord and his allies getting into equestria"

"What do you propose?" I responded

"I think we should do some research and see if we can create an evil-propelling force field that will read a person to see if they are evil. If evil, then they can't enter, if not, they can" "what do you think?" she said

I thought for a moment, in theory, that could work. I thought a little more until I came to the conclusion that it was possible, with a little magic that is

" I think that could work" I said

"Excellent!" she exclaimed "I'll go get my best scientists and see what they can do"

"Great" I replied "Is that all we have to discuss?"

"Yes" she replied "You may leave now"

"Ok" I said "Goodbye"

As I was getting up, my shorts caught on the chair and ripped. They fell down around my hooves and my pull up was completely exposed in front of the princess

Her eyes went wide and her jaw hung open

Hot tears sprang to my eyes. I pulled up my pants and ran out of there as fast as I could into the closest bathroom. I locked the door and curled up on the floor, sobbing softly.

She came over to the door and tapped it softly with her hoof

"Wulardion?" she said "I am so sorry, I had no idea that you were an AB"

"A what" I said, a little confused

"You know, an adult baby, a person who is an adult but dresses and acts like an infant.

"What, no!" I said a little surprised at the comment

"Oh" she said, obviously a little embarrassed

"Why don't you come on out and we can chat" she said

I was reluctant to come out but after a minute I finally decided to come out. I stood in the doorway, wearing nothing more than a shirt and my diaper

She motioned me to sit down so I did.

She noticed the wet spot from earlier when I was flying over

"Oh well do you at least want a diaper change?" "That one looks pretty full"

I was a little uncomfortable and was probably going to get a rash if I didn't have a change so, I accepted it.

"Sure" I said

"Come on" she said in an unnaturally cheerful tone

We walked into a back room that I had never seen before. She pulled a lever and the floor slowly descended, being replaced by a new one above us.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Oh you'll see" she said

The floor stopped descending in front of a long hallway with torches on either side and pictures of diapers on the wall. She walked to the end of the hallway and put in a little key card, the hallway turned into a slide and we slid into darkness.

We finally stopped in what looked like a giant nursery. It was so bright and colorful that I had trouble looking at it. Over in the corner was a giant changing table with huge diapers, lots of baby powder, and some other things. I felt something weird on my neck and realized I was being raised off the floor. I came to realize that princess celestia was picking me up by the scruff of my neck!

She carried my over to the changing table and placed me down gently.

She then started going about her business by changing me out of the wet pull up. Even though she didn't seem to mind doing it, I was blushing the entire time.

"All done!" she said

She helped me down and gave me some new pants.

"Th-thanks I said, a little embarrassed

"No problem" she said cheerfully

We then went back to the lobby of the castle and as we were walking, I noticed something, this was a much thicker diaper than my usual pull-ups.

"Well" she said "I'll see you very soon"

Before I left I went up to her "You're not gonna tell anyone about this right?" I asked

"Of course not" she said "I promise"

"Thank you"

And with that I flew back home. Something bothered me though, for some reason, I liked the feeling of being changed and being treated like a baby.


End file.
